Family Snowday
by unkindnessof-samcro
Summary: When the Teller's spend their holiday up in the mountains, what memory does Tara think back on.


**AN: I had to write this for my rp account so I thought that I'd share it with you it's just a rough drabble that I threw together in an hour. Hope you all enjoy it! -Lanie xx**

Both she let them run outside she grabbed Abel's arm and wrapped a scarf around his neck, they boys weren't used to it being this cold out so he wanted them to be all bundled up. It was her idea for the four of them to go away for the holiday, that's what ended them up in Mammoth . The boys were both amazed when they saw snow for the first time. Their excitement only added to her own. She was happy that this what they had decided to do.

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her she relaxed against him as she heard the boys yelling playfully outside. She knew that she couldn't stay in with Jax too long or who knows what trouble her 3 and 5 year old could get into. Tara turned around in his arms and picked up the last scarf and wrapped it around his neck. She could see that he was getting ready to groan in protest but she shook her head.

"Mama's gotta keep all her boys warm." She smacked him on the ass and turned to walk outside to be with her sons. He followed after her.

The four of them played around in the snow, Tara making sure to take several pictures so they'd never forget any of it. Red and runny nosed Thomas came running over to his parents and leaped into Jax's arms.

"Daddy snowman!?" He asked excitedly.

"What does Mommy say?"

"Of course, we can build a snowman little man."

"Okay, I go now." He wiggled around until Jax put him down.

Jax wrapped his arm around her and smile. "You look cold."

Tara smirked at the memory and shrugged. "You can keep me warm later." She said as he walked towards the boys.

* * *

_Tara squealed as Jax picked her up and carried her outside into the cold. She wasn't dressed for this so she kept protesting. Once he placed her on the ground she tried to make a break for it but that ended with her landing in the snow, thanks to Jax grabbing her and not being careful enough to catch her. _

_"JACKSON"_

_"Shit babe, sorry." He offered her his hand and she pulled him down with her. _

_"I'm cold." She pouted. _

_"Well how bout I warm you up?" Jax replied as he rolled to hover over her. _

* * *

"Mommy!" Abel yelled, pulling her away from he thoughts.

She walked over to her boys and smiled down at him. "What baby?" She asked as she fixed the hat on his head so it covered his ears.

"Daddy needs help rolling the bottom." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to him.

"Oh okay well you two work on the middle then."

Tara walked over to her husband and nudged him over so they could both roll the snowman. It was times like these that she was unbelievably happy with how everything had turned out. They were perfect when they were like this, she wished it could be just the four of them all of the time. But she knew that in a few days Charming would need them to come back. That'd be okay too though, they'd still be together.

Once they'd finished the base of the snowman, they walked over to their sons to help them with the middle. Jax was showing them how to roll it so it wouldn't fall apart and she couldn't help but take a picture. He was an amazing dad.

All of this made her think about about when he was teaching her to make a snowman. Just another first that he had given her. Much like the boys she'd never seen snow until he brought her up to Mammoth when they were 18. Tara would tell the boys that story someday, she would just leave out the fact that no one knew where the two of them were.

* * *

_"No, like this Tara."_

_"It just falls apart."_

_"Because you aren't doing it right."_

_"Then you fucking do it." _

_"Baby."_

_ He'd walked over to her and uncrossed her arms and moved them back to the snowman. With his help they started to roll the tiny snowball around until it grew bigger. He looked over and couldn't help but smile at how concentrated she looked. Once it was big enough he went the one he'd already made and asked for her to help him lift it. Carefully they added it to the base and she smiled and went to work on the head. He stood back and watched as she did it by herself this time. _

* * *

They did just that with the help of the boys, Abel tried to help Jax lift it but soon let Tara take over and he just helped them push it a little so it was sitting on the base the right way. Knowing Jax could handle the head himself she scooped up Thomas and walked with Abel so they could find 'buttons and arms.'

Abel picked three rocks that he liked and she put Thomas down so he could find the sticks that he wanted to be the arms. One of the boys reminded her that they needed a nose so Tara leaned down and picked up a rock that would do since they didn't have any carrots in the house.

Once they were back with Jax, they let the boys put the finishing pieces on. It wasn't until Jax spoke up that they realized they were still missing something.

"He needs eyes..and a mouth."

"I'm still really bad at this." She mumbled as he started to walk away.

"No mommy." Thomas assured her.

"Thanks baby, go with Daddy to find the rest of it?"

She watched as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him until he was with Jax. Tara felt Abel wrap his arms around her legs so she placed her arm around him. It was getting cold, it was good that they were almost finished. They'd need to get warm by the fire.

* * *

_There snowman had a face and it started to look like actual snowman now. She was pleased with how her first snowman was looking. That was all thanks to him though. Tara watched as he placed the rocks to it's middle but she shook her head and straightened them out so the line was centered. She noticed him roll his eyes at her OCD but she didn't mention it. They each took a arm into their hands and stuck it in the side. She noticed that they were completely uneven and was about to fix it but he took her into his arms and backed away._

_The 18 year olds looked at the snowman and smiled. Sure it took some whining on Tara's part and frustration on Jax's to get it to look this way but they were happy with it. Tara leaned up and kissed Jax on the cheek and stole his hat in the process. She walked over and placed it on the snowman's head and started to hum frosty the snowman. _

* * *

Jax walked back with Thomas trailing behind closely. The each picked up one of their sons so they'd reach the head. The boys placed the eyes and mouth on and Tara didn't say a word that the snowman looked a bit cross eyed. As long as they were happy with it. Tara softly sang Frost the snowman in Thomas's ear before she set them down.

"Go stand by him boys, mommy wants a picture." She told them. They both moved over to it and she took the last picture of the day.

They all looked at the snowman and Abel started to complain about being cold. It was time to get their monsters inside and warm.

"Go ahead and go inside and get in your pajamas Dad will start a fire and we can have hot coco?"

They both nodded and headed towards the house their parents rented for the weekend. The parents turned to look at the snowman with smiles. It was actually pretty cute for being made my two little boys. Tara turned to Jax and smiled. She had just found out that she was nearly 3 months along and she was waiting for the right moment to tell him. Looking at the snowman they'd created and watching the boys run inside for hot chocolate just seemed like the best moment.

"I guess now is a good enough time to tell you that that next year we will have another baby to make a snowman with."

"You're pregnant?" He asked and she simply nodded. "This one is going to be a girl."

"Yeah? I hope so, I'm feeling a bit out numbered."

"The snowman can be a snow-woman, she'll be on your side."

The two of them laughed as the walked back into the house hand in hand.


End file.
